


Holiday Remix

by Pinkerton



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, I love this collection of tags, M/M, Mistletoe, Sex Toys, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkerton/pseuds/Pinkerton
Summary: Christmas scenes that never happened, but maybe could have, from you're a god & i  am not.





	1. Undone (The Sweater Song)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Zombi. You and Jeff Troy are my follow forevers. xoxo

_Prompt: we didn’t read the invitation that said this party was formal so we’re in our ugly christmas sweaters_ f  
  
  


Jeff’s first Christmas with the Aces is off to a rough start.

“How is this my fault?” Jeff’s glaring at Kent across the tiny powder room on the first floor of Tremblay’s massive house.

“I assumed since you went to college you could read a freaking invitation,” Kent hisses at Jeff. 

“Kevin chewed on the bottom of it! I didn’t know she ate the dress code!”

They turn and look at themselves in the mirror. Jeff’s sweater is pretty standard, the one that says “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.” It’s a nice shade of green. He thinks it works well with his skin tone.

Kent, on the other hand, went all out, because of course he did. The LED lights that top the floating candles of Hogwarts’ common room blink happily across his chest.

They both groan.

Later, Kent grudgingly admits that the team photos from the party are pretty hilarious, the two of them in their horrible sweaters bookending the rest of the boys in their gameday best, festive but tasteful ties and pocket squares nodding to the holidays. 

Jeff orders prints to send to literally everyone he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kent's Sweater](https://us.geekstore.com/products/official-harry-potter-hogwarts-castle-candles-christmas-jumper-ugly-sweater?variant=14780761014342&gclid=CjwKCAiA0uLgBRABEiwAecFnk4CAyEOI2ZI159UGsf6YX5BrYtzyMCH5pN2hNsBtsdSe4tuNZp2jrxoCJNMQAvD_BwE)


	2. Mistletoe and Holly

_Prompt: mistletoe_  
  
  


Kent’s off on one of his bonding missions with Dagny, who subjects herself to them mostly for the swag. Jeff thinks Kent is wearing her down, though. She’s still wary of Jeff getting hurt, but hopefully, that will change, and it’s nice having her down in Vegas more often. 

What isn’t nice is Jeff’s aching shoulder, courtesy of a dick of a D-man from Vancouver. All the ice and Kevin snuggles in the world aren’t really helping, but Eric’s insane determination to holiday-cheer him out of his bad mood is at least entertaining. 

While Jeff sits on Kent’s couch, Eric has finished putting up the tree, wrapped everything that will hold still in garland, made a batch of some kind of cider that’s warming in a crock pot and smells amazing, and has tried and failed to get an elf hat on Kevin.

“Hey, Eric?” Jeff asks. “Whatever you’re making smells amazing. Is it ready?”

Eric’s up on a step ladder, hanging a wreath over the fireplace. “Sure, sweetpea, lemme grab you a cup --”

“I can get it,” Jeff grumbles as he hoists himself off the couch. He beats Eric to the kitchen, but he catches up and smacks his hand away from the lid. “Hold your horses, mister.” He takes down a mug that says “Ho-ho-home for the holidays,” and when did that show up in Kent’s house, honestly, then adds a slice of orange and a cinnamon stick before ladling in the cider and handing the mug to Jeff. 

It’s spicy and sweet and a little too hot, and Jeff waits to head back to the couch till Eric fixes his own cup.

Eric sits next to him. “I could use a break. What do you think of the decorations?”

“I mean, they’re nice, but Kent’s regular scheme was pretty good --”

“That sad, tiny fake tree and blow up Santa in the yard?” Bitty makes a disgusted face. “You’re injured and I know you’re chirping me, but you’re on dangerous ground, Troy.”

“The house looks amazing, for real.” Jeff means it. It’ll be nice to come back to all this between games when all the fans are heading home for lazy days of leftovers and naps, and he and the team are gearing up for a playoff push. “Too bad you can’t stay to enjoy it a little longer.”

Eric goes quiet for a long minute -- Jeff had heard from Kent about how he agonized over spending Christmas with his boyfriend or flying to Georgia to meet his cousin’s new baby. 

“Hey,” Jeff says. “I’ll take care of our boy while you’re gone.”

“You always do.” Eric clinks their mugs together. “It used to be my favorite thing about you.”

“What’s your favorite thing now?”

Bitty blushes. “Your hair?”

“Try again,” Jeff says. There’s a spark in the air he’s noticed more and more when he’s with Eric, and the flush across his cheeks tells Jeff he feels it, too.

“Oh lord, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but Kent’s started doing this thing in bed, and I’m pretty sure he got it from you --”

Jeff laughs hard enough to startle Kevin. “Oh my god, Eric, you can return whatever present you got me because this is the most hilarious gift you could possibly --”

“Oh, hush,” Bitty says, looking down at his drink. He’s so fucking cute, and he’s grown on Jeff so much, and he knows Kent thinks about the three of them being together. Jeff can’t imagine loving anyone as much as he loves Kent, not even close, but…

“Hey, come with me,” he says. He sets down his mug and walks toward the entryway, and Eric follows him, a confused look on his face. 

Jeff stops and turns to Eric, then points up. “Mistletoe. Watched you hang it.” 

“Oh, yes, it’s just a silly little thing.”

“We’re under it, though.”

“We are,” Eric says slowly.

“Can I kiss you?” Jeff asks.

Eric looks up at him. His eyes are big and he’s worrying at his lip. “I...I think that would be nice.”

Jeff bends down, further than he needs to when he kisses Kent, and gently holds Eric’s face. “I’m aiming for naughty.”

They’re both breathing hard when they part. “My goodness,” Eric says, a little dazed. “Santa’s gonna skip this house entirely this year.”

“I’m okay with that,” Jeff says. “Dagny’s flight is at six. Want me to tell Kent to cancel our dinner reservations?”

They end up eating delivery pizza in bed, and Jeff thinks a lot more than his shoulder is going to ache tomorrow.


	3. All I Want for Christmas

_Prompt: Jeff and Kent’s first Christmas together_   
  
  


Jeff had opened the sliding glass doors to the patio to let in the cold night air of December in Vegas after dinner, and now the living room is chilly. The fireplace is on, and he and Kent are bundled in blankets while their pets splay out in front of the warmth of the flames. He’s full of cocoa and cookies -- he has no idea where Eric got diabetic friendly recipes that taste this damn good, but he’s not asking any questions. 

There’s a bit of peppermint schnapps in the cocoa, Sinatra's Christmas album is playing, and Jeff couldn’t be more relaxed if he tried. 

Kent is nestled into his side, and there are presents under the tree for later, but Jeff doesn’t need any of them -- this is as good as it gets. Everything else is just the cherry on top.

Later tonight, they’ll call Jeff’s family, and even later they’ll call Eric. 

Jeff’s mind jumps ahead a bit to the new year, and damn if life isn’t what happens while you’re making other plans. He’d never thought he’d be wrapping up the year blissfully in love with Kent, _and_ looking forward to the next time Eric ends up in bed with them, which is apparently his life now? 

It should feel weird, probably.

It doesn’t. 

He can only see the top of Kent’s golden hair sticking out of the blankets, and he hasn’t moved in a bit, so Jeff pokes him. “You fall asleep on me? We still have to each open a gift.”

“ ‘m not asleep. Just cozy.” Kent pokes him back, then notices his phone lighting up. “Oh, it’s Eric.”

“Go,” Jeff says. He and Jack have it so good in terms of family, he thinks. Eric’s been calling way more often since he got to Georgia a couple days ago. 

Kent comes back maybe half an hour later. He’s flushed pink across his cheeks, which is weird, but then again, he was talking to his other boyfriend, and maybe there was a little bit of phone sex. He’s debating whether to chirp Kent or ask why he didn’t call him in to watch, but before he can decide, Kent settles himself onto Jeff’s lap, over the blankets. 

Kent gives him a soft kiss. “Are you too warm under all that? Or has the Vegas chill gotten through your Canadian blood?” 

“You’re the one who got all these blankets out. Some Buffalonian you are.”

“I’m from Tonawanda!” Kent says, his mock indignation ruined when he leans in to kiss Jeff again.

They make out for a bit, their kisses growing more heated. Jeff pulls back and cradles Kent’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Mmm, you know, it is getting kind of hot under here after all. Maybe we should take off some of our clothes.”

“Subtle.” Kent gently shoves Jeff’s shoulder -- Jeff catches his hand and kisses it. “You big sap,” Kent says, even as he strokes Jeff’s cheek. “Before we get naked, I got some news from Eric I want to tell you.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeff gets his arms free enough of the blankets to take off his shirt. “Is it dirty?”

“God, you are the horniest man I know. It wasn’t, but --” Kent bites his lip. “It was about sex, kind of. He and Jack got their test results back.”

“Oh?” Jeff had always practiced safe sex, but he had still been relieved when his results came back negative across the board. They’d been waiting on the east coast crew to report. 

“Everyone’s 100% clear,” Kent says with a smile.

“That’s awes -- “ Before he can finish, Kent is kissing him, hot and hungry, and it’s not long before the blankets are on the floor and they’re grinding against each other.

They come up for breath, and Kent is really, really flushed, like, enough that Jeff asks him, “Babe? Are you okay? Your face is like, super red.”

Kent tips forward and hides against Jeff’s shoulder. “I know.”

“Okay,” Jeff says. He rubs Kent’s back, gives him a minute.

When he’s ready, Kent sits up, and Jeff sucks in a breath. He’s so fucking hot, already looking halfway to wrecked and biting his lip. “So,” Kent says, drawing the word out. “Eric left a gift here when he visited.”

“I know,” Jeff says. Kent’s worn his Moo-Maw commissioned sweater practically non-stop. 

“No,” Kent says. “Not the sweater. Uhm. A different gift. I just opened it?”

“Okay,” Jeff’s a little confused. “Do you want to tell me what it is?”

“Yes, but -- “ Kent stands. “Close your eyes?”

Jeff does, and then there’s the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor, and then Kent’s pushing Jeff down on the couch to straddle his hips. Jeff has no idea where this is going, but he’s not complaining. 

Kent takes his hand, and there’s the solid warmth of Kent’s chest under his palm before he’s moved on to the familiar territory of Kent’s abs. “Are you flexing?” Jeff asks.

“Shh,” Kent whispers. “Just keep your eyes shut.”

Jeff’s waiting to hit Kent’s dick, but instead, Kent takes him around to the small of his back, then lower, until he’s moving two of Jeff’s fingers down his ass then between his --

“Oh my god,” Jeff says as his fingers brush against warm metal. “Is that --”

“Keep your eyes closed, I can’t -- just, please. “

“Okay, okay, they’re closed.” Jeff gently pushes at the base of the plug and Kent gasps. “Is this what you and Eric got up to on that phone call?”

“He -- “ Kent’s breath hitches as Jeff tugs at the toy, just a little. “He wanted to be here? In spirit, I guess, when we -- you know. Without anything. For the first time.”

“Are you okay with this?” Jeff is so, so turned on, but this is a pretty big jump for Kent. Sex with him is always amazing, but he’s never broached bringing toys in.

“Yeah. Yes. It feels -- Jeff, it’s so good. I almost came just getting it in.”

“Feels better than me?” Jeff nudges at the base just enough to get his fingers around it. He rocks it carefully.

Kent keens. “No, I want you. Always.”

The make it to their bed, and Kent’s begging by the time Jeff gets the plug fully out. Then it’s Jeff’s turn to half lose his mind as he slides into Kent bare. He hadn’t let himself think about how this would feel, and even if he had, he never would have come close to the reality.

“I love you,” Kent says as he brushes back the strand of hair that’s escaped Jeff’s bun. “I love you so much.”

If Jeff could speak, he’d say the same, times a million, but he’s too far gone, the intimacy is too much for words, and he comes with a shudder, his lips against Kent’s, Kent’s hands in his hair. 

After, entwined in bed, Kent makes a face. “Feels kind of weird,” he says as he shifts in Jeff’s arms. 

“Bad weird?” Jeff kisses his forehead. 

“No,” Kent says, and there’s that flush again. “I kind of like it.”

“Want to shower?”

“Wanna bath.”

“Okay,” Jeff says. He draws a bath and carries Kent to it, despite Kent’s protests, then climbs in behind him and pulls Kent close. He runs a soapy cloth over Kent’s shoulders and down his chest, then lower, moving soft as he can. “Sore?”

“A little.”

“Wanna sleep?”

“Yeah,” Kent turns his head for a kiss. “We should send Eric a thank you card.”

“We should send Eric a fucking massive bouquet.”

“That, too.” Kent’s fading fast, so Jeff gets them both out of the water and dried off, and Kent’s asleep the minute his head hits the pillows.

On Christmas morning, Jeff wakes up in Kent’s arms. As he looks at Kent’s face, beautiful as ever, he wonders how it’s possible to fall in love with someone more every day. 

Luckily, he has a lifetime to figure that out. 


End file.
